The present disclosure relates to a technique of performing a setting change of a network device.
As a technique of performing a setting change of a plurality of communication devices on a network, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-056835 describes a following technique. Specifically, the technique involves connecting a management terminal to an RS-232C port provided to a communication device whose setting is to be changed (hereinafter referred to as a target device) among a plurality of communication devices, or establishing a TELNET connection from a management terminal connected to the network to the target device, and issuing a command to perform a setting change from the management terminal.